I Hate You
by TheGirlNextDoor027
Summary: Gabriella,again, is the new girl. Troy, is the most popular guy in the school. What happens when Both met in the halls and started a fight? will they stay enemies? or will they be friends? maybe more? T for future chapters. Dedicated to Im a Skyscraper. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Hate at First Sight

**Suki: Hey everyone. Well, yeah another fanfic. and this one is dedicated to Im a Skyscraper . Hope you like it . And This is an AU story, so some of the Characters are waayy out of Character.**

Gabriella: Disclaimer: Suki doesn't own High School Musical. She only owns the plot.

xXx

Gabriella's POV

_Beep Beep_

I groaned as I got out of my Bed. _Typical. _Ever since my mom and I moved in this neighbourhood, everything in my life went downhill. My friends hate me, my EX-boyfriend cheated on me. _Wonderful Life, right? Hint the sarcasm_. _In addition, today is the start of my First Day of Classes. Great News right. Again, hint the sarcasm. _"Can't I just skip this day?" I asked to no one in particular. I went to the Bathroom to shower and change clothes. Oh, sorry. I'm Gabriella Montez, typical teenager with a lot of problems but hiding them with a smile. I'm smart, aggressive, a skater, and an outcast. Great Life don't you think, NOT. I went downstairs to eat, went back up to brush, fix my hair and grab both my backpack, cellphone, earphones, and skateboard.

"Bye Mom." I said as I descend down the stairs. "Bye Honey, and please, try to avoid getting others in the infirmary room, better yet the hospital." My mom said. "No Promises" I said grabbing my lunch and went outside. I skated towards my new school, East High. "Great, being the new girl again. Fantastic just what I need" I muttered to myself . On the way, I plugged my earphones on my cellphone, and started listening to music. It has been a while when OUR song came on.

_Shorty, who dat you think always missing you  
I cannot get enough of kissing you  
I dont cry, ok I shed a tear, or two  
On the grind, yeah, but girl ain't no forgetting you, cuz_

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away. Iyiyi  
Missing You

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced. Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day. Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi  
Missing you__

_Oh baby whenever I'm gone, I'm wishing I was back home  
I can feel your heart when we're apart  
Girl I'm on my way, trust every word I say  
I can't wait to see your face  
And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry  
I took your hand, and promised I'll be right back  
Girl I'm coming right back to see you smile_

So girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girls send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away. Iyiyi  
Missing You

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced. Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day. Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi  
Missing you

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldnt live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I cant wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away. Iyiyi  
Missing You

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced. Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day. Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi  
Missing you

Flo verse:  
Lil mama, ain't nobody else, I need you girl  
I got intentions just to please you girl  
And I try, lady that's what you deserve  
Superfly be more precious than a pearl  
I can't lie, pictures in my living room  
When I ride, dashboard, digital  
To the sky, so thankful that youre in my world  
Do or die, baby, I ain't kidding you

I don't wanna be your distant man  
Tellin me I dont do enough for plans  
I really cant afford to let it hit the fan  
Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand  
Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying  
I dont wanna rock with a brand new band  
Just you, lil mama, that's grand  
I've been all over the land, and

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day. Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away. Iyiyi  
Missing You

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced. Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day. Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi  
Missing you

Oh, yeah  
I'm missing you

I felt tears, streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them off. I refuse to cry not now. I quickly stop the music and turned my phone on silent when I saw the school. I quickly skated there and hop of my skateboard. As I entered, I was given some glances, some weird, envy, and confused glances. _Thanks for the warm welcome. _I though bitterly. I headed towards the principal's office. "You must be Gabriella Montez. I'm your principal, Mr. Sanchez. And welcome to East High" Mr. Sanchez said handing me my schedule, and locker number and combination. "Thank you and I'll just go to you when I encounter a problem" I said then left his office. As I went to my locker, a guy bumps into me. "Watch where you're going" he said. "Why don't you take your own advice?" I snapped back. You can hear the 'ooooh's around the hall. "Excuse Me?" he said "Did you just smart talk me?" "Wow, a lot of ego, yet a very poor listener, your parents must be proud" I snapped. I only started to talk to him for like 5 minutes or so, but I already hated this guy's guts. "Do you even know who I am?" He said "No, but I want it that way." I retorted. "Umm, your making a big mistake, you're smart talking Troy Bolton" this guy, Chad I assumed, since his T-shirt says Chad, said. "Oh, well, I rather not know you, than know you. Since I already hate you guts" I said to Troy. "Who do you think you are?" Troy asks. "Gabriella Marie Montez at your service" I said then left. As I found my locker, Troy and the rest showed up behind me "This isn't over, Montez" Troy said. "So, are you my stalker now Bolton?" I said annoyed. He was gonna say something when the bell rang. "Shit" Troy Bolton said and left. When I looked at where he was, he mouthed "Watch your back, Montez". I just rolled my eyes. _This is gonna be a LONG day._

**xXx  
Suki: so there you go. R&R.  
Gabriella: you really made me a Bitch there.  
Troy: why did you make me a jerk?  
Suki: because it's my story and it's an AU, gosh read the A/N's  
**_  
_


	2. We Need You, I Need You

**Suki: Hey I'm back. I read your reviews, even they're not that much, but they inspire me to do more chapters for this fanfic. I Love You Guys, Thank You So Much for the Reviews. Again, dedicated to my Very First Fanfictioner Friend, Im a Skyscraper and to the reviewers.  
Troy: Disclaimer: Suki doesn't own HSM just the plot. But I do like the Feisty or Bitchy Gabriella.  
Gabriella: Well, she's gonna be here for a while.  
Suki: To the story.**

xXx

Troy's POV

I really hate this girl, what's her name? Gabri Montez? Gabriz Montez? Grabriella Montez? Yeah, her. She's the first one who stood up for herself. Man, I screwed up big, in front of everybody. Some Deep Shit I fell into. "You okay man?" Chad, my bestfriend ask. "Just thinking of a way to get even with this Montez girl" I said. "Dude, you really think it's a good idea? Remember, your dad works here, as our coach for crying out loud, he'll get furious if he finds out" Zeke, another friend of ours, said. "You mean, when he finds out" I corrected him, and gave him a smile, not just a smile, my famous "I-got-a-plan" smile. "I know that smile" Chad said "Troy's got a plan" "You know it" I said as we walk into boredsville, Geometry Class.

**Gabriella's POV**

I struggled to find my way into my first class, Music. _Where the hell is Classroom 10-A? _I though. _9-A 9-B 9-C 10-A here it is. _I quickly knocked and opened the door. "You must be Gabriella; I'm Mr. Gibxon, your Music teacher. I must ask but why are you 10 minutes late?" he politely asked. _Atleast someone knows how to treat me better._ "Yes sir, I am Gabriella Montez and the reason why I'm late because I got lost while trying to find this room" I said "And Troy Asshole Bolton and I got into a fight in the hall" I muttered to myself. "Very well, you may sit next to Ms. Neilsen, please raise your hand Ms. Neilsen"I was glad he didn't hear my muttering. And I look at the class to see a girl in a hat, messy bun hairstyle, striped tank top, and cargo shorts with her hand up. She has converse shoes, 2 bracelets and wears glasses. I quickly sat to the seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Kelsi Neilsen" she said "I'm Gabriella Mon-"I was cut off by her "I know, you're the girl who smart talked Troy Bolton" she said. _Wow, News spread really fast here. _"How'd you know that?" I asked. "Everyone been talking about it, you already created a new name for you" she stated. "Shit, I have? Wait, what you mean 'new name'" I said then asked. "Before they call you 'the new girl' now they call you 'the girl who schooled Troy Bolton." She said. I smiled at the name and then frowned. I never really like being the center of attention, since I was use to being in the shadows. _Great, now Bolton made me famous, although it is also my fault. But he started it, if he hadn't rudely talked to me, I wouldn't have smart talked him. If he thinks he is such a mighty and powerful guy and everyone should respect him, I'll show him what he really is. _"Gabriella?" Kelsi said "Huh? wha?" I said then blushed. _Great, now I look like a fool_. "I asked you if we can seat together at lunch" she said. "Yeah, sure" I said, smiling. _Maybe this won't be a bad day after all. _"Okay class, before I dismiss you, let me remind you that tomorrow, all of you will get to sing in front of the class. I shall ask Ms. White to record it and post it on the school's website, and maybe she might post in on Youtube. That is all, you may go now" Mr. Gibxon said. I went out of the classroom when Kelsi caught up with me. "So may I see your schedule?" she asked. I nodded and gave it to her. "Awesome, we got almost all the classes, except third and last, my Friend Taylor, will be in your Third one, and my other friends, Sharpay and Ryan, will be in your last one" She exclaimed "Really, I can't wait to meet them." I said as I opened my locker. When I did, a pie splattered in my shirt. I was shocked, when I saw a note and I read it "I Told You to watch your Back, Montez –T.B." "Wow, a pie in my shirt how original" I sarcastically said. "OMG ! let me help you with that." Kelsi said while wiping my now pie-stained shirt. "No thanks. I keep extra shirts in my backpack" I said, while pointing t my backpack. "Okay, now you're the coolest person I ever met" Kelsi said smiling. I grab the pie, or what is left of it and headed to the bathroom with Kelsi. Good thing my 2nd period is free time, so does Kelsi. When we went out, we 'bump' into Troy Asshole Bolton. "Like my surprise?" He asked "yeah, oh and left something" I retorted "What is that, Montez" he asked. _You're gonna regret asking, Bolton._ Just then, I took out the pie or what's left of it and smudge it in Bolton's shirt and face."By the way, I Hate Blueberry Pie" I said and walk away with Kelsi. "YOUR GONNA REGRET THAT, MONTEZ. JUST WAIT, THIS MEANS WAR" Bolton yelled at my direction. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE, BOLTON. I HAVE A LOT OF TRICKS UP MY SLEEVES." I yelled back. "okay, I officially say, Gabrielle Marie Montez, is the coolest person in the world" Kelsi said. I laugh at that comment. "Kelsi, wait up" we heard in the distance. "Taylor, hey, this is.." I cut her off "The-Girl-who-Schooled-Troy-Bolton, aka Gabriella Montez" I said "I know, everyone saw what you did to Troy, man I swear his face, not so hot now" Taylor said laughing. Then me and Kelsi joined in. "Hey, I though you have Geometry?" Kelsi said. "I did, but teacher got bored and lets us out early" Taylor said. "Well, you and Gabriella have the same class after this so, mind if you take her there?" Kelsi asked. "Sure, I know you have Drama next, and I know how dramatic Ms. Darbus is" Taylor said, while making a face when she said 'Ms. Darbus' "Is she really that bad?" I asked. "Just melo-Dramatic" Taylor assured. "I gotta go guys, I have to be there early, so I can avoid getting detention, not on my first day" Kelsi said as she ran to the other direction."She gives detention on the first day?" I asked "Yeah, she's a witch in disguise" Taylor said. We chatted with each other then walked to class together. Chemistry is one of my best subjects, so is Geometry and Astronomy, but I'm not bragging though. "So your saying, you may get a scholarship in the University of America for Fine Arts and Education** (a/n: Made** **it up)?" **Taylor asks**. **"Well, yeah" I said as we entered our classroom.  
Time Skip: Last Period. **Still Gabriella's POV**

The time went pretty fast. At Lunch, Troy Asshole Bolton didn't bother mess with me, which is good. I met Sharpay and Ryan at lunch and I must say they really are twins. Anyways I was just about to enter my last subject, Drama. As I entered the classroom, Ms. Darbus said "Welcome the the Joy of Learning Fine Arts of the Theatre, I'm Ms. Darbus and I assumed your Gabriella" _Wow talk about Daramtic_. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Bolton" _Wait did she say Bolton? As in Troy Fucking Asshole Bolton? The guy I despise since the first time I talked to him? God, why him, out of all the fucking people? _"Sure, thank you" I said while I gritted my teeth with every word. As I seated next to Bolton, he quickly whispered "Can't stay away from me eh?""Please, I wouldn't go near you even if my life depended on it" I retorted. "tss. Whatever you say Montez, I think you just like me" he stated. "Puh-lease, I wouldn't date you even if you're the last man on the planet." I snapped. "Just admit it" he said "Whatever floats your boat, Bolton" I calmly said. "Someone went to Egypt and fell in The Nile." He said. "Okay first of all, I'm not in Denial. Second of all, believe all you want, whatever helps you fall asleep at night, but I will never like you" I said, pissed off. Then Sharpay passed me a note. **(A/N: underline= Sharpay, Underline and Italics=Gabriella)  
**  
u okei ?  
_just sick of Bolton__  
___don't wori, karma will slap him, hard  
_ I hpe so b4 I do._

Just when the bell rang. I quickly got out. I said my goodbyes to Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. We exchange numbers and promise to text at some time. I quickly went to my locker and got my skateboard and went outside. Just as I was about to skate back to my house, Bolton blocked my way. "well, well, well, Montez, trying to impress me?" He said. "ohh um maybe in a MILLION YEARS OF IN YOUR DREAMS." I snapped then punch him. _ Seriously, stop bugging me. _ Then I skated through the street with my earphones on.

**Troy's POV**

God, that Montez girl can surely punch, I can't feel my stomach at all.

**Gabriella's POV**

As I went home, I quickly went to my room. Since my mom is at work, I was alone. Just then, my phone started ringing. "hello?" I said. "is this Gabriella Montez?" she asked "yes, why are you asking for me?" I asked "Remember your father, who died in prison? He left all of his belonging in your name and we request you to take it as soon as possible" she said. "I'll be on my way" I said as I grab my skateboard went outside and skated to prison. As I got there a guard was standing there, holding a box that said 'Gabriella' I quickly took I out of his hands and said thank you and skated back to my house. When I arrive, I quickly went to my room and looked what was inside the box. What caught my eye was a small box with a ribbon in it. I undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it was a necklace, a heart with an amethyst in the middle. There was a note which is inside the box. I read it:  
_Dear Gabrielle,  
Happy Birthday honey, your 15 now and I'm really proud of you. I am very glad to call you my daughter. How is your life? Might be better than mine. I really miss hugging you. I can't wait to get out of jail and hug you. I miss spending time with you and your mother. I hope I can see you someday. Till next time. Always remember that I love you.  
-Dad_

I felt tears fall out of my eyes. My dad died a month ago. And I didn't get to say goodbye. I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep, not minding if I didn't eat at all. All I could ever think about is my Dad. _Dad, we need you, mom needs you, I need you._

**xXx**

Suki: Sorry if you don't like it. But I did my best and I'm proud of it. Remember R&R.  
Gabriella: You made me so sensitive in the last part.  
Suki: well, you gotta be sensitive some time.  
Troy: why are my POV's so short  
Suki: because I enjoy, writing Gabriella's POV's more 


End file.
